Yu-Mates
by DragonPokemonTamer
Summary: AU, in which Yuya, Jaden and Yusei live together and run a very successful Duel School. Which would be a wonderful scenario, if the Pendulum Duelist weren't such a damn cockblock. Starshipping, yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School

**Inspired by the text post of mediocre-at-bestt on Tumblr. All Japanese names with the exception of Jaden, purely out of habit. Enjoy!**

Yusei Fudo worked on his D-Wheel. What exactly there was left to fix or modify, no one really knows but Yusei. But unlike his hands, his mind was not on the bike. Jaden Yuki was the subject of his thoughts, as were the circumstances surrounding their relationship.

Jaden was Yusei's boyfriend and one of his two roommates. They had properly met when Yusei had taken Jaden's place as appointed "Game King", in other words, the owner and head teacher, at Yu-Gi-Oh Duel School, founded by Solomon Moto many years previously, although Yusei had admired and learned from Jaden for some time before that.

Solomon himself had run the school for decades, before passing it to his grandson Yugi, who soon became the Duel Monsters world champion. When Yugi retired from professional duelling, he bequeathed the school to a young duelling prodigy, Jaden Yuki. Jaden's Game King reign was very popular but brief, lasting only a year as the tragic death of his then-boyfriend Johan Andersen in a car accident had damaged him deeply, prompting him to simply tell eighteen year old Yusei Fudo, one of the best duelists in Maiami City, that he could take the title or close the school, it didn't matter to Jaden anymore. Jaden proceeded to travel the world alone, completely off the radar, while Yusei reluctantly became Game King to avoid the closure of the school. He blamed his soft spot for the kids.

Yusei's serious demeanour had made him somewhat less popular than Jaden, but with the help of students Rua and Ruka, he had been able to lighten up slightly, and the school flourished, with the more mature (and handsome) teacher attracting teenagers to learn as well as kids, and Yusei kept an eye on them, hoping to find a new Game King to take his place. His prime candidates were the four Sakaki brothers: the pair of twins, Yuto and Yugo, and Yuri and Yuya, their younger brothers by a year and a half.

Yusei and Yuto had got along well, due to their similar personalities, but Yuto told him he had no interest in becoming Game King when Yusei hinted at the subject, although he did agree to teach the Xyz course at the school.

Yugo had bonded with Yusei over their shared love of their D-Wheels, and raced often, but Yugo was too forgetful and absent minded to run the school.

Yuri frankly scared the bejeesus out of Yusei, not that he'd ever show it, but he decided that evil incarnate would not make a good King.

Yuya was different however. He was fun loving, but he could be serious when needed. He was both understanding and able to scold his friends and peers when they went out of line. He was also promising due to being versed in all the Extra Deck Summoning Styles, having learned from his skilled brothers. Most of all however, the kids loved him. His Entertainment Duelling, inherited from his father, the famous Yushou Sakaki who had dueled Yugi himself in the past, was a big hit with crowds, and with Action Duels beginning to overshadow Riding Duels (to Yusei's hidden horror), Yuya, a pioneer of both Action Duelling and the new Pendulum Summon in himself, was the best option for Game King.

And so on the day of Yuya's seventeenth birthday, Yusei, now twenty-one, had appointed him Game King. Being young and inexperienced, Yuya had become Yusei's protégé, and, while officially holding the title of Game King, the school didn't experience much change for the first few months as Yuya adjusted to his position. Over this time, Yusei and Yuya became very close friends, and when Yuya left home he moved in with Yusei in his apartment, a short walk from the duel school. The school's popularity soared due to the fame of its King and his predecessor for their skill and teaching ability, and for being the only school to teach Action and Entertainment Duelling as core subjects

Due to this reputation, more teachers were appointed to keep up with the vastly growing student body, and the school developed more defined courses.

Yuya himself taught Pendulum Summoning and Action Duelling, assisted in the latter by Yuzu Hiragi.

The Fusion course was headed by powerful former pro duelist, "Kaiser" Ryo Marufuji, the only person that had defeated every King but Yugi, with occasional and terrifying demonstrations from Yuri Sakaki.

The Synchro course, formerly taught by Yusei, was now taught by his friend Crow Hogan, who often and hilariously got into arguments with top Xyz student Shun Kurosaki over whether or not the Raidraptors had eclipsed the Blackwings in power. This led to both Xyz and Raidraptors being taboo subjects in the Synchro course.

The Xyz course was taught by Yuto Sakaki (upon his appointment, many more girls suspiciously developed an interest in Xyz Summoning). Yuto was also instructed to teach about Trap Monster cards, which he tied into his lessons, due to the nature of his Phantom Knights, and Shun Kurosaki would occasionally be requested to demonstrate Rank-Up Xyz Evolution.

A composite course, teaching the game itself to beginners, as well as covering Ritual Summoning, was taught by a talented Duel Academy graduate and former classmate of Jaden's, Asuka Tenjoin. This class usually filled with kids eager to begin the complex game.

Riding Duels had their own course which, despite the growing demand for Action Duelists, remained a popular class. It was taught, of course, by Yugo Sakaki.

After three years of Yuya's reign as King, Jaden returned, seemingly his old self, having come to terms with his boyfriend's death, supposedly with help from Yugi Moto. After a few days of sitting in on classes and actually managing to stay awake, Jaden determined that the school was at its best under Yuya's leadership, and chose to only stick around as an advisor and to duel the teachers and students on occasion. Jaden's only problem was a lack of residence, and so at Yuya's insistence, he joined Yusei and Yuya in their apartment. Due to Yusei's double bed, Jaden had the option of sleeping with him or on the couch. Jaden refused to put either of them on the couch, so later that night he lay snuggling Yusei in his sleep, much to Yusei's embarrassment, and just a little bit of enjoyment. It wouldn't have been too awkward... if Jaden had worn pyjamas or well, _anything_. This continued for about two weeks as the three boys became better acquainted, until finally Yusei felt that it was unfair to Jaden to not tell him about their nightly cuddle. Jaden had burst out laughing and revealed he had never been asleep, and had promptly asked Yusei out, and received a blustering agreement. And so the cuddling continued.

Yusei stood up from his bike, smiling at the memories. He now felt like he needed his daily fix of Jaden, so he locked up the garage and marched up to his apartment with a purpose. And as soon as he opened the door and saw his boyfriend, he remembered the one obstacle to their intimate moments. And there it sat, playing video games with Jaden.

Yuya.


	2. Chapter 2: Interruptions

It wasn't that Yusei had a problem with Jaden and Yuya's friendship persé. It was more that he had a problem with how much of Jaden's damn time it took up. Yusei liked Yuya a lot, but at the same did occasionally wish he would disappear for a little while. But alas, Yuya was Jaden's best friend. So Yusei would have to bear it.

"Yo Yusei!" the two called, not looking up from the TV and the game they were playing.

"Hey," he replied, closing the door behind him and walking over to his armchair next to the couch the two occupied.

"Alright Yuya, my boyfriend's home and I need to pay him some attention so we'll need to make this quick."

"Don't worry Yusei I'm about to win," Yuya assured before biting his lip in concentration as the button mashing intensified.

Yusei was only vaguely aware of what was happening in the game which he now identified as Super Smash Bros. Sonic was there, so he must be Jaden. That would mean that Kirby is Yuya. Yusei failed to see the appeal and distracted himself with thoughts of motorcycles, until suddenly they were immersed in darkness.

"NO!" Jaden cried out, throwing his controller across the room by the sounds of it.

"Yuya, did you forget to pay the electricity bill?"

Silence.

"...A little."

"Stop grumbling Yusei it could be worse," Yuya said as he stood between his two predecessors as they showered.

"We're stuck using gym showers, having to join the damn gym just to do that, because our shower at home isn't working without the electricity. I'm allowed to be a bit annoyed," Yusei huffed, washing his hair and feeling thankful that they three were the only people in the men's shower room. His annoyance at Yuya was only enhanced by the fact that he blocked Jaden from view. Seeing Jaden showering might have just made this worth it, but of course the couple had been split by a Pendulum Duelist between them.

"Relax you two," Jaden interrupted calmly. "We just need to quit the gym before we leave. Could someone wash my back?"

"Jaden this isn't a hot spring-" Yuya began but he was cut off by the swift movement of Yusei, who had dashed behind his boyfriend and began scrubbing his back, while Jaden purred.

Yuya blushed slightly at the sight and rolled his eyes. "Just stay waist up Yusei, we're still in a public place."

"Hmm I dunno Yuya," Jaden teased. "We're already naked, so why not?"

Yuya laughed. "I'd expect that from you Jaden, but Yusei might not agree."

Yusei didn't hear a word they said. He was focusing all his willpower on keeping his hands exclusively on Jaden's back.

"This is why we can't have nice things," Yuya sighed, glancing at the vase Jaden had broken, while Yusei and Jaden stood silently on either side of him.

"It wasn't even a nice vase..." Jaden feebly defended himself. "Can't your grandma just send another one?"

"She's dead," Yuya calmly said, picking up shards from the living room floor. Jaden and Yusei "So, how'd it break?"

"Earthquake."

"Godzilla."

Yusei and Jaden had replied simultaneously. Yuya raised an eyebrow.

"It was an earthquake... caused by Godzilla," Yusei murmured.

The two were simply not willing to tell Yuya that Yusei had slammed Jaden against a wall in one of their heated moments, a wall that so happened to be holding a shelf, which just so happened to be holding a vase. Yusei frankly didn't care about the vase, and was just annoyed that the noise had attracted Yuya, mentally telling himself to be more careful in future.

"I see," said Yuya, binning the larger pieces of the vase and handing a brush and pan to Yusei. "Okay, so you can clean that up, and Jaden can go get a top that covers his hickey."

"IT WAS MOTHRA-" Jaden began before Yusei smacked him upside the head.

"Will do Yuya," Yusei relented, and Yuya chuckled. Jaden sulked off to change mumbling under his breath that "one of these days it will be giant monsters and no one will believe me".

"You're warm..." Yusei said quietly, holding one of Jaden's hands with both of his own, as they sat together on their bed.

Jaden smiled faintly at "You say that every time you hold me hand."

"I just don't know how you do it."

"Guess I'm just," Jaden leaned over to Yusei's ear and whispered seductively "too hot to handle."

Silence.

"Well I thought it was sexy!"

"Oh my god, Jaden, you absolute moodkiller," Yusei shook his head in exasperation, pushing Jaden off their bed into an angry pile on the floor.

"I did not care for that," Jaden grumbled, standing up.

"Well come back to bed and I'll make you feel better," Yusei smirked, patting the mattress invitingly.

Jaden simply laughed and began gathering up his clothes off the floor. Yusei made an indignant noise as Jaden pulled his boxers on, as seeing his boyfriend put clothes _on_ was not on Yusei's to do list. "I was kidding when I said you ruined the mood! You don't have to go-" he began hastily before receiving a t-shirt to the face.

"Yes I do, and so do you," Jaden said, uncharacteristically sternly. "Yuya's duelling the Kaiser for that charity event and we promised we'd be there, now come on, it starts in half an hour."

Yusei ignored alluring fantasies of smashing tomatoes that had curiously come trickling into his mind, and got dressed, following Jaden down to the garage to get Yusei's bike. When Yusei arrived he found Jaden already nestled in the driver's seat, waiting for Yusei to take over. Yusei took the familiar and comfortable position of being wedged into his D-Wheel with Jaden, and smiled at the tightly wrapped arms around his wait. _Maybe I'll take the long way to the charity duel_ , Yusei thought as they pulled onto the road and sped off, leaning against the warmth behind him that was his Jaden. Yusei raised an eyebrow as he suddenly felt Jaden snake his hand under Yusei's shirt, and Yusei gave a rare grin. _Who knows, maybe by the time we arrive, I'll be thanking Yuya for making this drive possible_.


End file.
